The Missing
by AwakenDreams
Summary: It was a clear summer day that Toby went missing, left with nothing but a gut feeling and a glass bobble Sarah tries to figure out the mystery of his disappearance. She lost him once and swore never again….so no human, fae, or Goblin King would keep her from her baby brother. And at times like these enemies of your enemy…is your best friend.


AN: So….I decided to try my hand again at labyrinth fanfiction. I had this idea while surfing for something different and I was wondering how I could pull it off. So this is a test subject to a type of story I've always been interested in.

Disclaimer: Don't own it sadly, wish I did.

Summary: It was a clear summer day that Toby went missing, left with nothing but a gut feeling and a glass bobble Sarah tries to figure out the mystery of his disappearance. She lost him once and swore never again….so no human, fae, or Goblin King would keep her from her baby brother.

And at times like these enemies of your enemy…is your best friend.

Prolog

Toby's gone.

Those words echoed through my mind as I stared at the uniformed men in my family's living room. They just came asking questions about my brother and what we remembered.

Toby has been missing for three hours now.

Three long hours we searched, called, and pleaded with the community to find him.

Those three hours turned into days. Three long days now.

Karen isn't eating anything, just crying in her room and my father hasn't shaved or I think showered. Nothing is moving nor changing and every time the phone rings the house holds its breath.

Toby is gone.

Those words kept echoing through my mind. My worst nightmare and it wasn't my fault. I didn't wish him away….actually the words 'I wish' were something I forbid him ever using and ones I took out of my own vocabulary. So the 'magical' option was something I didn't and wouldn't consider after all he was 13 now, what would a goblin king do with a teenager? My hands gripped the window as my eyes stared out into the stormy sky.

For June this was typical one moment bright and sunny the next a thunderstorm would roll in drenching a person where they stood. I however felt numb as I tried to recount the hours before his disappearance. It was a bright sunny day, the birds were singing and the faint hoot of a barn owl could be heard. Typical June day and nothing a bit out of the ordinary, I told the police officer. Toby was 13, a slender blond boy with bright blue eyes, typical weight and height and apparently prefect for kidnapping.

Not that the officer said that out loud but I could see it in his eyes. There was no hope. He was already gone and adducted by a pedophile. Sadly he didn't know that this was his face 12 years ago and would have been turned into a goblin.

My eyes narrowed thinking about the blond king. He wouldn't have kidnapped him. Slowly my right hand dipped into my pocket and touched the small glass bobble. It was no bigger than a marble but there was a faint warmth to it. If it was magical and someone I won't name did it, that king was going to pay a price for trying to take my baby brother again.

I continued to recount the story I gave the officer, I hadn't noticed at first. The hoot of the owl distracted me for a moment. Toby was there playing in the back yard by the forest that stops just behind their property. It was fairly dense and easy to get lost in if a person didn't know it. Yet it was the William children's playground, that forest labyrinth was their second home.

So when I turned to find him missing, I entered the woods calling out his name several times. The deeper I went the darker it became. The trees blocked out the sun as I approached a small clearing. It was strange, I noted at the time, to see all the summer flowers blooming.

They had another few weeks.

Gulping nervously I walked towards the center of the perfectly circular ring of flowers.

I wanted to reject the thought of magic.

I didn't want to believe in it anymore.

Yet the small glass bobble caught my attention in the dead center of the ring.

And now standing here, watching the thunderstorm rage outside knowing my brother wasn't kidnapped by some human….that he was kidnapped by something way worse.

The feeling of dread flooded my system. The numbness was replaced by fear and panic.

Toby was taken.

Toby was taken by something magical.

And there was only one person I could turn to.

Biting her lip my eyes drifted upstairs and slowly I marched my way there. Quietly I shut the door and opened the window and prayed I still had those 'certain powers' I did that night.

"…I wish…." The words formed slowly on my lips.

"I wish….." Again I tried the fear bubbling in my stomach as I stared at the open window. The wind howling blowing oversized droplets of water into the room.

"I wish to speak with the Goblin King, Right Now."

End Prolog

Please review! Toying around with this idea.


End file.
